Habia una vez
by nodokita
Summary: Un principe del reino de Nerima y una muchacha torpe por naturaleza intenta ir al baile para conocer esposo, solo que sin darse cuenta se la pasa bailando con un desconocido casi por accidente. ONE SHOT


Habia una vez...  
Por Nodoka  
Ranma 1/2 - Rumiko Takahashi

En un lejano reino, de una lejana ciudad, prospero, tranquilo, rico en romance y tradición y allí en un gran castillo señorial, con enormes torres, coloridos jardines, un lindo lago, un puente tallado, digno del más hermoso cuento de hadas un gran puente levadizo en la entrada, tras él un lujoso recibidor y bajando unas largas escaleras del piso superior, estaba una muchacha de cabello azulado, hermoso cutis y preciosos ojos café. Ella descendía con gracia los pocos escalones que le faltaban para llegar a la planta baja del castillo…  
-"Hagan sus apuestas señores"  
-"En el tercero"  
-"No creo que llegue tan lejos, en el quinto"  
-"Ayer fue el día que estuvo mas cerca, llego al cuarto sin problemas"  
La señorita que intentaba con gran esfuerzo terminar de bajar la larga escalera, con un libro sobre su cabeza tenia apoyando el pie en el quinto escalón antes de dar con el recibidor, un pequeño resbalón hizo que las personas expectantes de la escena ya estén sacando el dinero de sus cotidianas apuestas al ver que todo se venia abajo, sin embargo, a fuerza de costumbre, pudo equilibrar y llegar al cuarto peldaño. Otra vez el desequilibrio, la muchacha frenó antes de que la fila de pequeños libros en su cabeza la _atacara_, tomó aire, miro las tres personas a su alrededor, puso una cara que no presagiaba nada bueno, exhaló y continuo su sinuoso y accidentado paso por los peldaños restantes con una tranquilidad envidiable.  
-"¡¡LO LOGRE!!"- gritó luego de completar la hazaña y haber llegado al recibidor todos los libros _atacaron_ a su portadora cayendo estruendosamente en el reluciente piso del enorme castillo.  
-"Un poco mas de compostura y le daba un 10"  
-"Oh vamos, al menos estuvo cerca papa"  
-"Lo está haciendo muy bien"  
-"Me deben 3 monedas de oro"- espetó la joven muchacha –"llegue al recibidor sin que se me cayeran los libros"  
Las tres personas que estaban de espectadores sacaron de mala gana el precio de sus apuestas matutinas, era un incentivo que se habían propuesto, y estaba dando sus frutos con la pequeña, pero sus bolsillos estaban quedando algo resentidos de las incansables jugadas mañaneras.  
"Ya preparé el desayuno"- aclaró una vez guardadas perfectamente las monedas e hizo una reverencia.  
"Bien hermanita, vamos aprendiendo"  
"Mi hija se está portando como una verdadera dama"- dijo un hombre bigotudo, de pelo largo, negro, ataviado en un traje de época, con chaqueta marrón y camisa blanca, con un enorme pañuelo en su pecho color rojo y un chaleco marrón más oscuro, llorando a lágrima viva como hacia siempre.  
"Papa, está mejorando" – La dulce hermana mayor de la familia siempre tenia una palabra de aliento para su hermana menor, aunque no lo hiciera bien infundía esperanzas esperando que algún día todo cambiara. Una señorita amable y tranquila, con una sonrisa maternal, largo pelo castaño atado en una cola al costado cayendo sobre sus hombros.  
"Después de 16 años de puro entrenamiento es lo menos que puede hacer ¿no?"- Ella era la reina de las apuestas, los negocios y la etiqueta, la hermana del medio. Una joven hermosa, de corto pelo castaño y hermosos ojos del color de su cabellera, era la calculadora y la que llevaba las finanzas del hogar.  
Mientras tanto, la _victima_ de los comentarios se dirigía a la cocina en busca del preciado desayuno que había estado preparando antes de practicar en la gran escalera, los comensales tomaron su lugar en la mesa y esperaron a ser servidos por la menor de las tres hermanas. Cuando estuvo servido el desayuno la mediana miraba a su hermana menor con ojos críticos, estaba desdoblando la servilleta para colocarla pulcramente sobre sus muslos y cuando todos estuvieron listos, comenzaron a desayunar.  
"Esto te salio muy bien hija"- lágrimas de emoción comenzaban a verse en la base de los ojos del patriarca de la familia, Soun Tendo.  
"Es que me ayudó Kasumi, padre"  
"Oh! Si no ha sido nada hermana, cada vez te sale mejor"- acotó la mayor  
"Es que si no mejoraba ni todas las hierbas medicinales del reino nos alcanzaban"  
"¡Nabiki!" – espetó la menor, su hermana tenia tendencia a hacerla enfadar seguido  
"Es que si sigues así no te vas a casar"  
"grgrgr…"- gruñó la menor pero no contestó nada mas, eso le preocupaba, desde que había nacido había mostrado una torpeza innata, y sus hermanas y su padre habían intentado por todos los medios posibles que ella se comportara dignamente y supiera hacer los labores manuales de la casa para ser una buena esposa. Los intentos de cocina terminaban en un pozo ciego construido para tales fines, su hermana mayor le enseñaba día tras día, pero ella siempre confundía los ingredientes o agregaba _sabor_ y la comida siempre tenia el mismo destino, el pozo ciego, y su otra hermana se encargaba de enseñarle modales y costumbres, era una experta en ello, contrario de Akane que no hacía bien algo sin romper o ensuciar otra cosa. Todo un caso perdido.  
Sin embargo, luego de 16 años de arduo _entrenamiento_ había podido bajar las escaleras sin caerse de cara al piso, como ocurría casi diariamente, podía cocinar un desayuno _comestible_ bajo la vigilancia estricta de Kasumi, algo estaba mejorando, parece que hoy era su día de suerte. Luego de haber levantado los platos del desayuno y haber dejado la cocina en orden fue a realizar la limpieza del hogar. Al revisar las cartas, una extrañamente llamó su particular atención, venia del castillo del rey.

* * *

Del otro lado del poblado, sobre una hermosa colina de césped frondoso y verde se alzaban las murallas del castillo del rey, de enormes parques arbolados y arbustos con formas, un río que atravesaba el lugar y un bosque en la parte trasera que era la frontera con el reino vecino. Allí vivía la familia real del reino.  
-"Príncipe, su madre lo mandó a llamar, con carácter de urgencia"- una joven sirvienta del castillo intentaba despertar al muy dormilón príncipe  
-"Dile que ya voy"- y se tapó completamente con las sábanas y se giró para no ver a la muchacha que con esfuerzo lo llamaba  
-"Príncipe, es urgente"- dicho esto se desplazó por la amplia habitación de un solo ocupante y se dirigió hacia el gran ventanal que daba al este, sin mayor esfuerzo ni duda lo abrió de par en par dejando entrar el sol que estaba alto en el cielo, era un día realmente hermoso –"príncipe"- volvió a insistir la muchacha de largos cabellos violetas y hermosos ojos púrpuras.  
"¡¡YA!!"- gritó con fuerza -"Dile a mi madre que enseguida voy"  
"Como ordene príncipe" – la hermosa y voluptuosa muchacha que pertenecía a la servidumbre del castillo abandono el amplio recinto a comunicar a la reina.  
"grgrgr… que razones tendrá mi madre para levantarme tan temprano" – el muchacho se veía visiblemente enfadado –"seguro que dice que no es varonil que duerma hasta tan tarde y quiere que recorra el reino con ella y sus _amigas_" – hizo énfasis en la palabra, no le gustaba para nada que su madre tenga que estar con las _damas_ de los señores adinerados pasando el día para establecer contacto social, menos cuando lo inmiscuía en esos odiosos asuntos. Pronto se levantó de mala gana, miro el desayuno que Shampoo le había dejado sobre la mesa que adornaba el lugar, y su estomago rugió, verdaderamente tenia hambre, sin mas prisas, se lo devoró como si no hubiera comido nada en su vida, se dirigió al aseo y luego de estar perfectamente vestido y ordenado, acudió al llamado de la reina.  
"Aquí estoy madre, usted mandó a llamar, ¿Qué se le ofrece?" – el príncipe se encontraba visiblemente enojado pero sus palabras lo intentaban disimular. Frente a el se encontraba un viejo calvo con anteojos, metido en el papel de rey como por_ compromiso_. Él sabia que a su padre no le gustaba vestir muy formal, así que estaba vestido lo mas informal que podía en la ocasión, siempre había sido así si no fuera por su madre, ella siempre respetaba las normas y por sobre todas las cosas, el honor. La reina tenía un largo cabello castaño oscuro recogido, no se sabía a ciencia cierta que tan largo era, de mirada apacible y bondadosa.  
"Hijo, he mandado a llamar porque pronto será tu cumpleaños" – la cara del príncipe se comenzó a torcer, conocía bien esta charla –"organizaremos un baile con todas las jóvenes del reino en edad de casarse" – el muchacho ya estaba con los nervios crispados, porque siempre lo obligaban a hacer las cosas –"y elegirás a tu futura esposa. Ya hemos mandado las invitaciones, la celebración será hoy por la noche" – su madre siempre se empeñaba para conseguirle esposa, que la hija del rey vecino, que la hija de sus estiradas _amigas_, él tan solo quería casarse amando a su compañera, después de todo iban a pasar su vida juntos, ¿no?. De mala gana, sin contestar y casi asesinando con la mirada a la reina su hijo se retiró del amplio salón donde la charla con su madre se llevó a cabo, al pasar por el palacio noto como los preparativos para la noche empezaban y solo conseguían ponerlo de mas mal humor.

* * *

-"¡Vamos! ¡Seguro que si hablamos con la reina nos dejará ir al baile!"- una muchacha de cabellos castaños con ojos soñadores intentaba convencer a su amiga –"Nosotras también estamos en edad de casarnos, el príncipe capaz nos elija"  
-"No lo creo, nos conoce, trabajamos para el"- particularmente a ella no le importaba el príncipe sino otra persona, del mismo castillo  
-"¿Qué tiene? ¡No nos reconocerá! Al fin y al cabo es un baile de máscaras" – la castaña estaba realmente entusiasmada  
-"¿Qué pasa chicas, porque tanto entusiasmo?" – intervino un muchacho de la misma edad al parecer, tal vez un año mayor, de pelo negro largo, profundos ojos claros celestes y gruesos lentes, era obvio que tenia una marcada disminución visual.  
-"Mousse…"- susurró la de pelo morado, sonrojándose y bajando la cabeza  
-"Oh amigo Mousse, es que esta noche será el baile, capaz pronto nos casemos" – codeó a su amiga que aun seguía entretenida con el piso como si fuese la cosa mas interesante.  
-"Así que planean ir al baile… ¿la reina las ha dejado?"  
-"No, aun no le hemos dicho nada, pero es muy amable, seguro nos deja"  
-"Creo que tienes razón, yo también debería ir, capaz encuentro a una hermosa mujer y me caso yo también, no quiero estar lavando platos y sirviéndole al rey toda mi vida, y ya tengo mis ahorros, una buena parcela seguro encuentro"  
-"No sabia que los hombres también planeaban casarse"  
-"Ukyo… todos tenemos nuestros sueños, una linda casa, una hermosa esposa, niños alrededor y una buena renta de la cual vivir, nada del otro mundo"  
-"Hablas como un soñador empedernido"  
-"¿Y quien te dice que no lo soy?"- una sonrisa apuesta de dibujo en las facciones del joven –"Voy a pedir permiso a la reina para asistir al baile una vez que termine mis deberes"  
-"Nosotras vamos contigo, también queremos asistir"- Ukyo tomo del brazo a Shampoo sacándola de sus pensamientos y los tres se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba la reina.

* * *

Mientras tanto en algún lugar no tan lejano a este reino, un príncipe de pelo corto andaba con su caballo blanco recorriendo la extensa llanura que bordeaba su castillo, de esto, varios días, el chico estaba totalmente perdido y sin rumbo… sabia que no debía salir sin supervisión del castillo, pero el muy terco salió sin avisar y ahora estaba, ¿Dónde estaba? Ni el lo sabe…

* * *

-"¡¡Hija, hija!! Esta es tu oportunidad de encontrar un buen esposo, todos nuestros esfuerzos habrán valido la pena"- Soun lloraba mirando la carta que hace momentos había llegado del palacio, el príncipe daría un baile de máscaras y todas las señoritas del reino en edad de casarse debían asistir. El sucesor del trono era un poco arisco con las mujeres, él era un joven codiciado y eso atraía a las mujeres, su fortuna y posición, y siempre se encargaba de rechazarlas, era famoso por tener montones de mujeres a sus pies y el simplemente, las ignoraba.  
-"Oh hermanita, tenemos que empezar a prepararte para esta noche"  
-"Tienes razón, si no empezamos temprano las torpezas pueden arruinar el día"  
Akane miró con ojos asesinos a su hermana del medio, sin embargo, la perspectiva de una fiesta y poner en practica todo el entrenamiento que años había llevado realmente la entusiasmaba. Sus hermanas no tenían ese tipo de preocupaciones, ambas estaban prometidas y prontas a casarse con _buenos partidos._ Su padre por ese lado estaba tranquilo, el problema era ella misma.  
-"Creo que le mandaré un aviso a Kuno para que pase a buscarme con el carruaje así vamos juntos a la fiesta"- los ojos de Nabiki se iluminaron pensando en su prometido, un adinerado terrateniente de la zona, con un gran castillo y muchas tierras, Kuno Tatewaki. Era un poco _extravagante_ a veces, pero era un buen hombre y se notaba que cuidaba y quería a la mediana de las Tendo.  
-"Yo creo que iré caminando hasta el poblado y de ahí iremos juntos con Ono, el siempre trabaja hasta tarde"- El medico del pueblo era un hombre afable y tranquilo, había costado mucho hacer que se prometieran, era muy tímido y siempre terminaba haciendo alguna locura cuando Kasumi estaba a su lado, pero, después de varios años y visitas casi diarias con excusas de libros prestados y favores a devolver, era otra feliz pareja. No era tan rico como Kuno, pero tenia un buen trabajo y sin duda alguna estaba loco por la mayor de las hermanas.  
-"Muy bien entonces, Akane entrarás conmigo a la recepción, iremos en el carruaje"- Soun terminaba de planificar las cosas con sus hijas, que pronto se pusieron en movimiento.  
Kasumi fue en busca de hermosos vestidos para ella y para sus hermanas, y Nabiki se encargó de traer el maquille y algunos ruleros. Debían poner toda la _seducción_ _femenina_ en acción. Esa noche Akane debía conseguir un buen esposo. Mientras tanto la menor solo miraba como pasaban a su alrededor poniéndole cosas raras en la cara como mascaras, para que su piel estuviera tersa, una de sus hermanas estaba acomodándole el largo cabello buscando la mejor manera para que se luciera lo mejor posible, la otra le mostraba vestidos y se los apoyaba para ver como quedaban, la tarde se les hizo demasiado corta, pronto estaría anocheciendo, les había llevado todo el día dejar a la dulce y pequeña Akane, como toda una princesa, un trabajo hecho casi por un hada madrina.

* * *

El príncipe caminaba fastidiado por sus aposentos, ya estaba cambiado y almidonado, así lo exigía la fiesta de hoy. Parecía un león enjaulado y si fuera posible ya había hecho un surco en el piso de tanto caminar y dar vueltas, realmente que manejaran su vida de esa manera lo ponía loco. Las campanadas sonaron, el pudo contar mentalmente, 21, era la hora que daría inicio el baile. Con cara de pocos amigos descendió al vestíbulo, allí comenzarían a entrar sus _pretendientes_. En el salón se encontraban algunos empleados terminando de preparar las mesas y el servicio, la reina y el rey sentados en su lugar de honor, fiscalizando que todo ocurriera como debía ocurrir. Pronto la puerta de la recepción se abrió y comenzaron a entrar bellas señoritas con máscaras, enfilaron a donde estaba el apuesto príncipe, con un traje de gala de cuello mao, azul, con detalles y botones en dorado, su largo pelo azabache siempre recogido en una trenza, eran cosas que ni la etiqueta le cambiaba, era su sello. El con gesto aburrido las recibía y saludaba observándolas mientras ellas hacían una reverencia presentando sus respetos, él también tenía una máscara. Una a una iban pasando y su gesto de aburrimiento no paso desapercibido para su madre "_no está poniendo nada de su parte"_ pensó la Reina. Una vez que el _desfile_ se completó, las señoritas se dirigieron al servicio y el príncipe se limitó a caminar por el vestíbulo, estaba realmente decepcionado.

-"Has visto como me ha saludado"- la castaña que siempre trabajaba en el castillo ahora estaba vestida de en sueño, y era una de las invitadas a la recepción, la reina había accedido a que ellas pudieran acudir junto con Mousse  
-"A todas nos ha saludado igual, ya sabes como es"- Shampoo se mostraba indiferente con el príncipe, ella solamente estaba pensando en el momento preciso que Mousse entrara a la fiesta y con suerte, el chico la invitaría a bailar.  
-"Y tu solo tienes ojos para Mousse"- ante ese comentario Shampoo se puso colorada y se limitó a mirar el piso, últimamente lo encontraba muy entretenido. Ukyo sabia que luego de saludar a las candidatas y que el príncipe las observara entraría el resto de los invitados, allí a su amiga se le irían todos esos pensamientos raros de la cabeza.  
De pronto la puerta del salón se abrió, bruscamente, llamando la atención de todos y poniendo todos los guardias del lugar en alerta, lo raro es que los que estaban cuidando las puertas no lo hubieran detenido ya, aunque para un buen observador se habrían dado cuenta que estaban todos inconcientes.  
-"¡¡¿Dónde estoy?!!"- signos de interrogación aparecieron en las cabezas de los presentes, se pensaron que los iban a amenazar o algo por el estilo y simplemente el recién llegado, con un traje de gala también, algo manchado, pero de gala al fin, preguntaba donde se encontraba… nadie entendía nada –"¡Que rayos es este lugar!"  
El príncipe que estaba caminando por entre las muchachas con desgano para aparentar interés, se encaminó al recién llegado y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.  
-"Este es el palacio del Rey, en el pueblo de Nerima"- el príncipe estaba realmente furioso con una entrada así  
-"¿Nerima?"- el recién llegado estaba perplejo –"pues yo vengo de un reino vecino"- es que no había venido para nada, estaba perdido, miró con un poco mas de atención el lugar que había irrumpido, un gran salón, comida por doquier, dos tronos, un elegante hombre entre tantas mujeres, era una recepción de esas arcaicas donde el príncipe buscaba novia, a el mismo lo habían sometido a cosas así, las conocía perfectamente, así que para no llamar tanto la atención continuó – "he venido porque estoy buscando esposa"  
Las mujeres del lugar miraron al hombre, tenia un aspecto algo _sucio_ pero era increíblemente apuesto, cuando hablaba se podían ver colmillos bajo sus labios, no estaba nada mal, al darse cuenta todas de lo mismo empezaron a caminar en dirección al recién llegado con paso apurado y con miradas asesinas a las demás, evidentemente todas estaban pensando en lo mismo y mas que un salón, se había convertido en una competencia.

-"¡Papá! Es tarde, es tarde, es tarde"-Akane se repetía una y otra vez, bajó del carruaje no de una manera muy elegante, este estaba frenado frente al castillo-"tarde tarde tarde"  
-"Hija, ve con cuidado, yo entraré con tus hermanas"  
Pero Akane ya no escuchaba, se enrumbó hacia las escaleras del palacio con paso apresurado, en su mente tenia _tarde tarde tarde_. Llegando casi a su destino vio que las puertas se encontraban abiertas y sin pensarlo mucho aumentó la velocidad de la carrera, no sean cosa que la noche mas importante de su vida llegara tarde y la dejen afuera. Al llegar a las puertas, con la velocidad que venia y sin poner frenos, esos tacos altos le eran difíciles de manejar aun, vio una escena que la dejó con los ojos abiertos, adelante tenia una gran espalda, con los brazos extendidos y casi se la iba a chocar.  
-"¡¡CUIDADO!!"- atinó a decir, la carrera de las mujeres se frenó y el chico perdido se corrió unos centímetros al ver que esta muchacha venia con toda prisa, el no deseaba actuar de colchón. Y ahora si sin que nada ni nadie la detuviera siguió su camino derecho por el vestíbulo intentando frenar, hasta que esta vez si se chocó con algo, algo azul, alto, bastante fuerte y cayó sentada al piso.  
-"¿Te encuentras bien?"- esa voz la sacó del susto de la frenada  
-"Oh, si"- bajó su mirada al piso, que estaba muy próximo a ella –"discúlpeme por favor"- ahora era la señorita modales –"muchas gracias por haberme ayudado"  
-"No es nada, ¿Por qué tanto apuro señorita?" – ella aun con la cabeza agachada  
-"es que a mi padre se le hizo tarde"- él pudo notar un puchero a través de su voz y ella mentía descaradamente, ella se había tropezado, se había atrasado, no su padre –"no quería llegar así, el príncipe puede tener una mala imagen de mi"  
-"¿Te importa la imagen que tenga el príncipe de ti?"- el no sabia porque, pero esa muchacha le había llamado la atención de una manera particular  
-"No…"- dijo ella con desilusión, estaba mirando el piso, aun no se atrevía a levantar la mirada-"solo que mi padre quiere que encuentre un buen esposo hoy y yo voy a terminar arruinando todo como siempre. Sinceramente no me importa si es el príncipe o cualquier otro, tengo la ilusión de enamorarme y pasar el resto de mi vida junto a la persona que me enamore"- ella se sentía como en deuda con ese hombre, no solía hablar así de ella misma, pero él la había salvado de un desastre mayor y lo menos que podía hacer era contestar con sinceridad  
-"Entonces estamos aquí por las mismas razones"- ella ahora si se atrevió a levantar la mirada y él simplemente le tendió una mano. Después del impacto ella había caído sentada al piso y él estaba mirándola desde su altura, un poco agachado para poder oírla bien, realmente era alto.  
-"Gracias"- dijo ella aceptando gustosa la mano que él le tendía  
Él ayudo a la muchacha a levantarse del piso, a sus espaldas, todas las mujeres, _despreciadas_ por el príncipe de Nerima se encontraban acosando de preguntas al recién llegado del reino vecino, salvo algunas que se encontraban degustando el caro y delicioso servicio.  
Ella tomó la mano que el le tendía y por fin levanto la vista, ante ella, unos hermosos ojos azul grisáceos, profundos, eternos, un rostro apacible, pelo azabache tomado en una trenza, su flequillo caía sobre sus ojos, un traje que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, ahora enmarcados con una máscara.  
Él simplemente dejó de respirar por unos segundos, el aliento se había esfumado, no conseguía respirar, ante su vista, tenia la mas bella criatura que había visto en su vida, una hermosa muchacha de pelo azul como la noche, semi recogido, bajando por sus hombros descubiertos, un vestido entallado en el torso y que se abría hasta formar una campana que tocaba el piso de color celeste claro, esos ojos color miel llenos de amabilidad lo habían dejado hipnotizado, ni que decir de la hermosa sonrisa que ella en este momento le regalaba en forma de agradecimiento por haberla ayudado.  
Y allí se quedaron estáticos, contemplándose el uno al otro, como si en el mundo no existiera nadie más. De pronto, ella tomando control nuevamente de su cuerpo, se inclinó nuevamente.  
-"Muchas gracias por la ayuda, espero no haberlo importunado"- y sin más se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al servicio, estaba realmente nerviosa y tener esa persona frente a ella, no entendía porque, pero sus piernas se desconectaban y parecían gelatina bajo esa profunda mirada azul.

-"Shampoo, está de ensueño"- otra vez la simpática chica de pelo largo castaño –"Lástima que ese tipo de hombres no se va a fijar jamás en nosotras" – ella no se refería al príncipe de su reino que estaba estático parado en el medio del salón, sino al apuesto chico que estaba perdido y ahora acosado por casi toda la audiencia femenina del lugar y con cara de fastidio, tal vez para el no había sido buena idea que dijera que estaba buscando esposa, ahora no sabia como quitárselas de encima.  
Pronto las puertas del palacio se abrieron de nuevo y el resto de los invitados entraba, las hermanas de Akane con sus respectivos prometidos, su padre, y también Mousse, para alegría de Shampoo.  
El príncipe perdido, aprovechando la confusión y los nuevos invitados a la fiesta hizo una reverencia y se adentró en la fiesta dejando a todas las mujeres atrás, realmente detestaba que lo acosaran, el era tímido y no le gustaban este tipo de lugares, que se haya acostumbrado es una cosa, pero realmente no le simpatizaban mucho.

Pronto una suave música empezó a sonar por todo el lugar, la banda comenzó a tocar y las luces bajaron, en el centro estaba un lugar reservado para el baile y poco a poco las parejas se estaban dejando llevar por los suaves compases de la música.  
-"¿Me permite esta pieza?"- El galante Kuno Tatewaki, haciendo uso de sus modales, se había inclinado ante una hermosa Nabiki, arreglada para tal situación, ella le sonrió y tomo la mano que su prometido le había tendido, seria una velada magnifica.  
-"¿Bailamos?"- Ese era el Dr. Tofu, su timidez no le permitía emitir demasiadas palabras, pero la sonrisa sincera de Kasumi lo alivió un poco, mas aun cuando lo tomo del brazo y despacio, se dirigieron a tomar parte del baile que se estaba desarrollando.  
Pronto la pista de baile estaba llena de personas que bailaban como ensoñados en las notas que los músicos le regalaban. Hombres y mujeres estaban charlando a un costado de las pistas de baile y algunas jóvenes aun permanecían sentadas, tímidas, no decidiéndose en dar el primer paso o esperando a que alguien las invite a participar del espectáculo. Entre ellas estaba una hermosa muchacha de pelo largo violáceo, sirvienta del palacio, ahora como invitada, esperando que alguien la sacara a bailar. No tuvo mucho que esperar, Mousse se acercó a ella, le tendió la mano y sin decir palabra alguna estaban bailando.  
Ukyo se encontraba un poco alejada, casi escondida, no se atrevía a invitar al desconocido, así que decidió apartarse.  
El príncipe de Nerima se encontraba en su sitio de honor mirando cada centímetro del recinto, estaba deseoso de encontrar a la bella dama con la que se había cruzado.  
-"Mi nombre es Ryoga Hibiki, es un placer conocerla"- se inclinó, tomó su mano y la beso elegantemente –"¿me acompaña en esta pieza, por favor?" – ella sin decir nada, no entendía como entre tanta gente ese chico perdido y guapo la había buscado a ella para bailar, simplemente aceptó, era lo que estaba esperando.  
-"Ukyo Kuonji, para servirle, su majestad"  
-"Oh no, hoy no, hoy solo soy Ryoga"- y le regalo una sonrisa sincera, la tomo de la mano y también se dirigieron a bailar. Realmente era una velada maravillosa.

De pronto, saltó de donde estaba sentado y se dirigió con paso apresurado en una dirección en concreto, la había visto donde los señores estaban charlando, junto con un hombre mayor, él supuso que era su padre, no entendería como tan preciosa señorita estaba con un hombre mayor, así que si o si tenía que ser su padre.  
-"¿Me permite el honor de bailar esta pieza conmigo?"- toda su gala, etiqueta y modales puesta en esa frase caballerosa ante la dama que lo había deslumbrado, ella solo se limitó a tomar su mano, temblorosa, asentir con la cabeza y sonreír como un ángel, no podía hacer mas nada, los nervios se lo impedían.  
Cuando se internaron en la pista de baile, una nueva tonada se escuchaba, más lenta que las anteriores. Él tomo su cintura y su mano y ella deslizo su mano en su hombro, la otra mano entrelazada con la de él. El compás era lento, ella estaba apoyada en su pecho y era guiada por los pasos de él.  
-"Disculpe, ¿Cuál es su nombre?"  
-"Creo que tenemos la misma edad, al menos así me parece, no me trates de usted que me siento viejo"  
-"Oh, disculpe… perdón, discúlpame"  
-"Y con respecto a nuestros nombres, es un baile de máscaras, la idea es no saber"- él le guiñó el ojo y ella automáticamente se sonrojó, perdiendo un poco la concentración y lo piso  
-"Discúlpame, no soy muy buena bailando"  
-"Yo tampoco, pero son las cosas que uno debe aprender"  
-"Tenés razón, hay cosas que no se pueden evadir"

Estos dos jóvenes eran mirados al detalle por tres personas en el salón, con una sonrisa más que satisfecha en sus rostros, realmente no se habían dado cuenta y el plan era perfecto.

La noche avanzaba rápidamente, cuando uno no quiere que el tiempo avance, pasa todo lo contrario. El reloj de las campanadas comenzó a sonar. Lenta e irremediablemente una a una las campanadas llegaban a los oídos de todos.

-"¡¡oh no!!"- fue el grito de la muchacha –"Mi padre, mis hermanas"- haciendo una rápida reverencia a su compañero de baile y después de darse cuenta que el tiempo si había pasado, salió corriendo a la salida, bajó las escaleras y por su apuro, se tropezó. Acostumbrada ya a sus propios resbalones y caídas, se levanto rápidamente y siguió su camino, sin darse cuenta que había dejado uno de sus zapatos de cristal en medio de las escaleras. Cuando el príncipe reaccionó de la huida de su acompañante, ya era tarde, ella ya estaba fuera de vista, lo único que pudo encontrar fue un zapato de cristal, seguramente de ella. Ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de no haberle dado su nombre, no sabia con quien había estado bailando toda la noche.  
-"¡Diablos!"

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana del baile, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, al menos en el castillo y en la casa de los Tendo. En otros lugares la cosa era distinta, el príncipe del reino vecino, ese tal Ryoga Hibiki estaba prometido a una chica que poco le interesaban sus lujos, se había enamorado perdidamente de él y solo de él. Ukyo Kuonji ahora iba a ser una hermosa princesa y no trabajaría más en el palacio de Nerima.  
Mousse y Shampoo tenían su propia parcela, pronto iban a casarse y a completar su sueño. De todos nuestros protagonistas hay dos que no saben como encontrarse, ni siquiera saben sus nombres, esto era el colmo.  
El príncipe lo único que hacia era aferrarse a lo que tenia de ella, ese zapato de cristal, hasta que una brillante idea cruzó su mente. Iría casa por casa buscando la dueña del zapato. ¡Si! Eso es lo que haría.  
Así emprendió su búsqueda, casa por casa en el reino, cada invitada a la fiesta pasaría por su examen de pie. Ya casi era hora del atardecer cuando llego a la residencia de los Tendo. Uno de sus sirvientes más fieles lo estaba acompañando, el príncipe ya tenía pocas esperanzas, ya empezaba a creer que todo en esa noche era un sueño y volvía a mirar la zapatilla como para asegurarse que no era así. Casa por casa, doncella por doncella, todo el día y aun nada, la última luz de esperanza era esa casa donde un hombre viudo y 3 hijas vivían. Llamó a la puerta y pronto una chica de cabello castaño recogido en una cola sobre su hombro abrió amablemente y una sonrisa sincera apareció en sus labios.  
-"Buenas Tardes, ¿a que debo el honor de su visita?"  
-"Me interesaría ver a las señoritas que asistieron al baile, si no es mucha molestia"  
-"Oh, por favor, pase"  
Ante la visión, el príncipe y su sirviente se quedaron tiesos, en el vestíbulo de la adorable casa, estaba una muchacha de pelo corto castaña, con un látigo y botas negras y algo parecido a una ligera armadura mirando con cara de pocos amigos a su hermana menor que estaba caminando por una cuerda tensada en el medio del comedor con varios libros sobre su cabeza y un corsé de hierro ataviando su figura, manos atadas e intentando hacer equilibrio.  
-"Akane, vas a terminar en el piso otra vez, enderézate"  
-"Cállate Nabiki"- la menor estaba colérica y sumamente enfadada por los _entrenamientos_ de su hermana, después del baile estaban siendo cada vez peor. Kasumi solo se limitaba a hacer sentar a los invitados en la sala de estar del gran salón donde el _espectáculo_ se desarrollaba. El príncipe no entendía nada, de nada, y mucho menos su sirviente, ninguno podía sacar la mirada de la cuerda, la muchacha equilibrista y mas que nada, en el látigo de la otra chica.  
-"¿Se les ofrece algo de tomar?"-siempre servicial Kasumi  
-"Es un honor tenerlo en mi casa, ¿a que debo el agrado de su visita?"- Soun se presentaba haciendo una reverencia e intentando ignorar los latigazos que ejercía Nabiki, sin importar las presencias no habituales en el hogar.  
-"Señor"-un saludo en modo de respeto-"sus hijas han acudido al baile que se ha hecho en el palacio"-mentalmente se estaba enojando por tener que estar hablando así, odiaba las cosas tan formales-"una muchacha ha perdido este zapato y estoy deseoso de encontrar a su dueña, queri…"- alguien no lo dejó terminar  
-"¡¡Ahhh!! ¡¡Ladrón!!"  
-"???????"  
-"Tu tienes mi zapato, ¡¡Ladrón!! ¡¡Devuélvemelo!!"- Esa era Akane quejándose desde su posición  
-"¿TU zapato?"- Nabiki hizo que el aire zumbara a un nuevo latigazo  
-"¡¡SI!! ¡¡MI ZAPATO!!"-sin mas e ignorando los gestos de Nabiki bajo de la cuerda y se soltó las manos y empezó a caminar con paso decidido a donde estaba su posesión  
-"¿Estas segura que esto te pertenece?"-El príncipe no entendía nada, como esa chica era la misma que había bailado con el, simplemente, no encontraba la conexión.  
-"Claro que si, aguarda"- y sin más se subió las escaleras, con algún que otro resbalón de por medio que hacia que el príncipe saltara de su silla para ir a rescatarla ante una eventual caída y una mirada resignada y, para que mentir, acostumbrada de su propia familia, al cabo de unos instantes, la _grácil_ muchacha regresó con el otro zapato –"Ves, yo no miento, ¡¡Devuélvemelo!!"  
-"¿Segura que no es de tus hermanas?"- Akane estalló, le arrebató el zapato que tenía el y se dejó caer en el sillón del estar, se descalzó y se apresuró a ponerse _sus_ zapatos de cristal.  
-"Entiéndeme bien pervertido enemigo de las mujeres, engreído egoísta, es MIO" – Akane destilaba odio por los poros  
-"¡¡AKANE!!"  
-"¡¡HIJA!!"  
-"??"-ella miraba a sus hermanas y a su padre sin entender porque tanta alarma, al fin y al cabo era un vil ladrón que no tenia su colección completa y que lo estaba buscando por todo el reino, evidentemente un coleccionador de zapatos o algo así, y no iba a permitir que el desconocido se llevara sus zapatos preferidos y menos los que había usado en esa noche tan especial.  
-"Más respetos con el príncipe"  
-"¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"  
-"Querida, por si no lo notaste"-Soun tenia un ligero tono reprobatorio ante la actitud de su hija-"este muchacho es…"  
-"Esta bien señor, puedo presentarme solo"-Ahora era él el enojado, aun no entendía como esa chica dulce y amable con la que había estado hablando y bailando toda una noche era ella aun no entendía…-"Mi nombre es Ranma, Ranma Saotome, hijo de Genma Saotome y Nodoka Saotome, reyes de Nerima, soy el heredero al trono y príncipe de este reino"- e hizo una reverencia, en su voz la burla era evidente  
-"¡JA! ¿Y creen que soy tan estúpida que puedo creer una cosa así? Vamos papá ¿por quien me tomas? Este es solo un pervertido buscando alguna recompensa a costas de MI zapato"  
-"Escúchame bien fea, gorda, plana, marimacho, yo no miento"-el odio estaba presente en cada palabra  
Nabiki, Kasumi y un plasmado Soun veía a su hija menor pelear verbalmente con… EL PRÍNCIPE. No cabía en su mente una situación similar.  
-"¿Cómo es que tienes mi zapato?"-Akane casi escupía las palabras  
-"Seguramente a otra señorita se le cayo, yo estaba buscando a la _autentica_ dueña del zapato, la que bailó conmigo esa noche, no a una marimacho desagradable como tu"-Ranma estaba bastante enojado con esta insolente-"seguramente es de alguna de tus hermanas, usurpadora"  
Akane había entrado en shock "_la que bailó conmigo esa noche_" entonces… "_era él, por dios_" lagrimas comenzaron a nacer en la base de sus ojos café, miró al príncipe y sin más, salió corriendo escalera arriba. Obviamente él no entendió la reacción.  
-"Fue ella"-Nabiki que si había entendido, una vez que su hermana menor estaba fuera del alcance procedió a explicarle al pasmado muchacho  
-"¿A que se refiere con que _fue ella_?"  
-"Fácil"-la voz de Nabiki era calmada, calculadora, fría y analítica –"Con ella bailaste toda la noche, no con ninguna de nosotras, ella también se percató, creo que tenia otra imagen de ti, estaba tan ilusionada desde hace una semana, creo que fuiste demasiado lejos"  
Ranma no reaccionó hasta pasados varios minutos, era la confirmación a sus pensamientos, lentamente analizó la situación: _"Todo esto es un gran malentendido, yo estaba buscando a la dueña del zapato y la encontré, yo iba a pedirle matrimonio y terminó en este gran embrollo, ni siquiera sabía que yo soy el príncipe, no tenia idea con quien estaba bailando esa noche, mucho menos a quien insultó"_ Todo tenía sentido, sin más, salió corriendo por donde la muchacha se había ido. Había varias habitaciones, solo tres de ellas tenían unos extraños carteles con forma de pato, leyó el primero "Kasumi", no, ella no se llamaba así, al menos no era lo que había escuchado, siguió su camino, "Nabiki", se le puso la piel de gallina al imaginar nuevamente el látigo, la siguiente puerta, "Akane", su destino. Tocó levemente.  
-"Pasa Kasumi, está abierto"- Akane contestó desde adentro, imaginando que era su hermana mayor que venia a darle algún sermón de comportamiento o algo así  
-"No soy Kasumi, ¿puedo pasar?"- Ranma había abierto la puerta e introducido parte de su cuerpo en la habitación de la menor de las hermanas Tendo. Ella no daba crédito, "_¿que diablos hacia ese sujeto ahí?"_ Ranma viendo que no tenía respuesta, terminó entrando, cerró la puerta tras de si, y se paró frente a la chica que estaba sentada sobre su cama. Ella solo miraba y sollozaba.  
Él la vio tan frágil, con lágrimas que surcaban su hermoso cutis, sus pálidas mejillas, sus ojos café mostraban confusión, miedo, temor, tal vez algo más, había un brillo extraño en esos extraños ojos. Sin preámbulo ni aviso se arrodilló ante ella, apoyó una de sus rodillas en el suelo, y de su chaqueta extrajo una caja, pequeña, color carmesí.  
-"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"- fue todo lo que pronunció, los ojos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente, no entendía nada realmente, había tratado mal al príncipe de su reino y ahora el, le estaba pidiendo matrimonio, realmente no entendía nada, él, noto está mirada de confusión, ahora si era claramente y únicamente de confusión, que fácil era analizar a esta chica tan solo mirando sus hermosos ojos, aquellos con los que lo hechizó en un primer momento, aquella noche donde bailaron y se conocieron-"Por eso vine a buscarte, la dueña del zapato, ella será mi esposa, lo encontré cuando saliste corriendo, pero ya no pude alcanzarte, y no sabia tu nombre"-Ahora entendió, ella entendió las actitudes del príncipe, sus ojos reflejaban ahora eso distinto que él apreciaba… una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en los labios de ella, despacio, muy despacio, una sonrisa sincera y amable, una sonrisa dedicada solo a él.  
-"Acepto"

Notas de la autora: Si, lo voy a dejar acá, voy a resistirme de hacer un final meloso y bien romántico, no se porque… creo porque es una historia diferente y todos conocemos los cuentos y nunca dan mucha explicación. No lo se… se que quedó algo en el tintero… seguramente se van a dar cuenta que es y a que me refiero, capaz haga un epilogo sacándome las ganas de ver algo bien romántico como me gusta, por ahora, después de estar como una semana divagando la idea, pensando y pensando los personajes, y estar todo el santo día intentado terminarla, creo que quedó relativamente bien a lo que quería expresar, obvio, hay cosas que me las complique yo sola, lo se… y los personajes secundarios fueron eso, secundarios, acá lo central estaba por otro lado, pero no quería que se quedaran afuera y algo de alboroto hicieron, poquito. No se si respeté bien las personalidades de los personajes, creó que no… aunque por momentos deje ver la verdadera faceta de ellos y no la etiquetada de una señorita en edad de casarse y un príncipe criado como tal. Realmente fue algo raro, me gustaría recibir opiniones y criticas (buenas y malas, tengo que aprender, mi escritura dista mucho de ser algo bueno). Si haz llegado hasta acá, muchas gracias por haber leído esta historia, sinceramente espero que te haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirla. ¡¡Nos vemos en la próxima!! Ja ne!

Una cosita mas: Por si a esta altura no se dieron cuenta... es la adaptación de Cenicienta.

Terminado el 18/01/07 Jueves, a las 01:40am


End file.
